cover_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Characters This page is for all of the characters that are ever to appear in Cover Comics. 1) Lachlan is the lead male protagonist, overall his personality is insecure, yet he has some confidence in what he and his friends do. He has very few confidence in his words and is somewhat distant. 2) Dennis is the accompanying lead (male) protagonist. He is very confident, cheerful, and helping. Despite having much confidence in himself, he will easily adapt to change if needed, meaning he is not stubborn. 3) Oscar is a close friend of Lachlan and Dennis, and overall Oscar is a chill person who is calm in very intense situations. But if the life of a close friend, comrade, or even romantic partner is on the line he will get very sloppy in his movements, and completely lose his guard. 4) Axel is Oscar's best buddy. Axel is a very inexpressive young individual, he is joyous yet can be very shy at times. Overall his personality can be a rollercoaster at times. Nonetheless Axel is a very competent young man. 5) Judy, Judy is a happy, gullible, and defenseless girl. She lacks the maturity needed to become a hero, but her power in support is needed on the field. She is often regarded as an extra, but her support abilities are much needed. Even if she is disregarded by the opponent she actually is very confident in her abilities and has an unbreakable will. 6) Giselle is a close friend of Judy. Giselle can be portrayed as a leading figure and is very demanding at times. But she is genial. 7) Johnathan/John is a carefree individual. His expressions are confusing as he is always seen with a slight smile on his face. So it is very hard to tell if he is condescending, or always seen with a cool head. 8) Rory is incredibly distant and harsh to those who want to befriend him. He scolds anyone for even asking him a friendly question or wanting to engage in friendly conversation. Even possessing this trait he hates to see people similar to him. It is unknown how or why he is like this. 9) Stitch himself is portrayed as a very villainous person. He cares for others deeply, however, his need for battle overthrows his caring character. 10) Three is a male individual who is seen as a very cheerful person. His cheerful attitude stays with him through the most heart-pounding situations. He is joking at times. And tries to get close to all. 11) Cookbook (Jackson), is amongst the students, but his superpower is incredibly easy to control and he works as cafeteria chef on the island. Cookbook is a very nice person with a joking attitude. 12) Fanart (Lady Ra), is an elderly woman with a warm smile. But when needed to be fierce or serious the old woman can do her job. 13) Chain is a teacher and advisor at Madport. He is commonly seen drinking coffee as sleep does not give him energy. His personality is laid-back and unsuspecting, while on guard at the same time. 14) Benny is a forceful, pain-loving, and nurturing, he is usually seen as a happy person. However his superpower (Karma) makes him seem like a masochistic person to a degree. 15) Faith is really hot-headed, and loves a battle for justice. However she can be nice at times. 16)Addison is obsessed with her studies. She has no fun usually as herself, and is only joyed by studying. 17) Maleah is a lovesick girl who loves those who-- love love. 18) Winterstorm is a villain who wants the world to be inanimate, fearing its destruction. Winterstorm wants all time to halt so he and the whole world can live for eternity. 19) Rita is a girl who seems to be similar to a leader, yet has insecurities of her own. 20) Markus is a very bold character, he is honest about his feelings and emotions openly, and also very helpful. 21) Emilee is a mute girl with a cute personality. She is often seeing smiling, and she communicates with sign language. She gets super frustrated and agitated when someone can't understand her. Some say she is internally screaming, and shockingly most guys in the class find her attractive. 22) Donovan's superpower is Size Down, and he is able to shrink down different sizes, or go to his original form. A is a girl who rivals her brother, Ryan. She is very calculative and genius, she wears glasses to protect her eyes against light as it is her only weakness. Her superpower is X-Ray, and her vision allows her enable, or disable layers from her perspective only. Ryan's superpower is flames, he is able to generate and control flames from any limb of his body, granting him total control over flames and heat. Gabby's superpower is Pain Sense Entanglement and she can confuse someone's pain sense to make it seem as if they aren't getting hurt, or greatly increase their sense of pain. Gabby seems to be a liar, thief, and all around bad person. Christian's superpower greatly influences how he functions, One Man Band is his superpower and it rivals the Mediocre superpower. He has enhanced reflexes, strength, speed, intelligence, and because of this he appears very smart and down to earth, however he thinks as everyone as lesser than him. Cassie's superpower is Disable, once she comes in direct contact with someone she can disable their superpower for as long as a minute. Cassie is like her classmates, harsh and cruel to Class 1. Lisa can hear anyones thoughts once she touches them, however if there thoughts are too loud, they get a brain fart, or confused, sleep, or drowsiness she loses connection. She is very mischievous. Side's superpower is Lightning, he is very fast and because of his speed he speaks fast enough where no one can quite understand him but for Lisa. Mick is quiet, however he speaks, he is incredibly insecure. But his superpower itself is Mime, and he is able to make anything come to reality, but it is invisible to all eyes. He can have 10 objects generated at a time. Co's superpower is multiply, he is able to create multiple versions of himself, none of which are illusions-- he is able to control them and they are granted a physical form. They disappear when defeated or he calls them to disappear. Co has multiple sides to him. Frenzy's superpower is Augmentation, being able to grow any part of his body. He is friendly to class F1-C1 and he isn't apart of C2.